littlebustersfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 15 - Hell Yeah, This Totally Rocks!
Hell Yeah, This Totally Rocks! (ムヒョッス、最高だぜ Muhyossu, Saikō da ze) is the fifteenth episode of the Little Busters! Animation. It aired on January 19, 2013. 'Short Summary' : After an initial failed attempt by Komari and Kudryavka to get Riki to follow them because of something 'serious', Rin texts Riki to come to her room in the girl's dorm. Narrowly escaping detection by Kanata and the other disciplinary committee members, Riki makes it to her room to find the rest of the female Little Busters members together for a sleepover. Kyousuke calls Riki and surmises that he has been kidnapped by the girls, so he, Masato and Kengo play games to figure out which one of them will go to rescue Riki. After eating some pastries, the girls take turns bathing until Riki is last. However, he later finds his clothes have been replaced by a girl's uniform, which he reluctantly puts on. The resident assistant of the girl's dormitory drops by to tell them to keep the noise down if they do not want a visit from the disciplinary committee. Afterward, they rolls up some newspapers and start hitting each other, which ultimately causes Kanata and several other disciplinary committee members to warn them about being too loud. Luckily, Kanata does not recognize Riki while he is cross-dressing. The next morning, Riki leaves after thanking Yuiko for helping Rin socialize with the other girls. He runs into Kyousuke who had just won the right to go rescue him after playing games the whole night. 'Detailed Summary' : Riki is tied up with his hands bound and a blindfold covering his face. He is kidnapped and taken to Rin’s room. The girls are debating whether or not to gag him as well. Kurugaya explains the situation best when Kyousuke calls Riki’s phone. She tells him that they are in Rin’s room having a giggly, lively girl’s talk and Riki will remain here and their boy toy. Kyousuke, together with Masato and Kengo, decide to mount a rescue operation. They know the dangers of sneaking into the girl’s dormitory at any time, but it is more dangerous in the middle of the night. They will play games to decide which one of them will be the lucky or unlucky guy that will save Riki. Rin sold Riki out for canned cat food. : Everything started when the guys were having a guy’s night in Riki’s room playing games when Kyousuke asked Riki which girl he liked. Riki denies having anyone that he likes/loves. Kyousuke doesn’t buy that because he knows that Riki is the midst of his puberty stage. He has to have someone that he loves, it is biological. The reason why Kyousuke asked is because Riki turned down going with Komari and Kud when they came to Riki’s room with an emergency, they didn’t know what the emergency was so they left without him. Kyousuke says that he loves Riki and Riki blushes. : Riki was embarrassed by what Kyousuke said and he automatically replied with a rejection. Masato chimed in a suddenly there’s a love triangle going on among these guys. Kyousuke leaves the room and Riki chases after him to say that he loves Kyousuke too, but only as long as they are talking about the Little Busters. While Riki and Kyousuke celebrate their love for the Little Busters, Riki gets a call from Rin saying to come to her room alone. Riki heads to Rin’s room by sneaking passed the night guard (Kanata of the Disciplinary Committee) and other girls. He overhears what Kanata will do to the next rule breaker because there have been so many lately: Capital Punishment, writing an apology letter will no longer be enough. She plans on making an example out of the next rule breaker. : Riki arrives at Rin’s room without incident; though he seriously wonders what the emergency was that brought him here in the middle of the night. Riki thought Rin received another letter and she wanted to talk about it. Upon arriving though, it became clear that this is merely a slumber party. Riki is trapped and tries to leave, but the Disciplinary Committee is patrolling the hallways so he is forced to stay. The first order of business is taking a bath. Rin doesn’t want to take a bath with Riki in her room, but Komari tells her that she must wash off the day’s sweat. Riki is happy to see that Rin can be a girl at times like this; there is hope for her to be normal in his eyes. Rin is given a choice to bathe with Komari, Kurugaya, or Riki. After thinking about it, she chooses Komari. Kurugaya is definitely out and choosing Riki would just be too embarrassing. : They tied up Riki and placed a blindfold over his eyes to help coax Rin into taking a bath. They can hear Rin’s and Komari’s conversation as they are taking a bath and Riki suddenly becomes suspiciously quiet. Kurugaya provides commentary into what Riki could be imagining right now. He denies thinking anything lewd. Rin and Komari finish their bath, but now Kud wishes to bathe with Rin so Rin is forced to bathe a second time. When the second bath is over, Rin is about to collapse. The girls prepared Riki’s pajamas beforehand, so he can’t refuse taking a bath himself. He takes one, but instead of his pajamas, they left him Kurugaya’s school uniform to wear. At this time he was actually grateful to them for inviting him to their slumber party to help Rin get used to people, but now he is annoyed with them and seriously considering leaving right now. : Riki comes out of the bathroom wearing the school uniform. The girls comment how cute Riki looks as a girl. Mio can’t look at him in the fact because he is too cute for her to handle. Mio resorts to taking pictures of Riki with a camera with the promise to cherish them. Kurugaya takes one picture for herself and sends it to Kyousuke as if to taunt him. They have snacks and tea and a short time later Haruka sees newspapers in Rin’s room and sparks an idea. She wants to have a sword fighting competition. Everyone is involved except Rin. Rin becomes involved when Kurugaya smacks Komari repeatedly on the butt. Rin hates bullies and stands up to Kurugaya for her friend’s sake. Rin, Kurugaya, and Riki are too advanced for everyone else. Rin and Riki have played sword fighting games since they were young with the Little Busters. : Rin’s room is right beneath Kanata’s room. They are making a racket that could wake the dead. Kanata is trying to study and she finds their noise being annoying. Kanata’s Disciplinary Committee member and roommate volunteers to tell them to be quiet; throughout the episode they have been warned to be quiet unless they wish to suffer the wrath of Kanata. They are particularly worried that Riki will be found out and punished for being in the girl’s dormitory after hours. Kanata is fed up when they don’t quiet down. She gathers her Disciplinary Committee members that are currently on duty and they head to Rin’s room. The gig is up when Kanata knocks on the door and tells Riki to come forward. : Kanata just wanted to fix Riki’s bow. She believes that he is a student that comes to school from his home. Kurugaya tells Kanata that she invited her (him) and Kanata punishes Kurugaya for bringing someone in after hours. Her punishment is to write an apology and submit it tomorrow. Riki play and looks like a perfect girl that no one can recognize him for what he truly is. They eventually quiet down and go to sleep without further incident. In the morning Riki wakes up before everyone else and leaves. Kurugaya bids him farewell and he thanks her for inviting him to help Rin ease herself into the group. : Kyousuke won the challenge and is coming to save Riki. His eyes are bloodshot and he hasn’t slept a wink all night. He is glad that Riki got out safely and shows him the picture that Kurugaya sent him. Kyousuke comments how cute Riki looks. 'Screenshots' 'See Also' *List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:All Pages